1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for moving a patient down a flight of stairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to attach a tread carried by a plurality of rollers to the bottom of a wheelchair to transport a person down a flight of stairs. The treads grip the stairs and prevent the wheelchair from sliding out of control. Difficulty may be encountered, however, in providing a smooth ride. The edges of the stairs tend to deflect the tread and alternately become lodged and dislodged between the rollers. This results in a somewhat jerky motion and jarring sensation for the patient.
It is also known to place a slider carrying an endless tread on the bottom of a chair. The slider is effective to provide a smooth descent of the chair down stairs. However, a problem with this device is that the full length of the slider is engaged while traveling on level ground, creating drag. A greater force is thus required to move the chair on a flat surface.
What is needed in the art is a device that allows a single paramedic to transport a patient down a flight of stairs in a smooth, safe, controllable manner with a minimum of strain on the paramedic and trauma to the patient.